


A Waltz Lasting Through the Night

by rabits_chan



Series: Ikanaide (BanG Dream Kingdom AU) [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i think, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabits_chan/pseuds/rabits_chan
Summary: Part One of the BanG Dream! Kingdom AU. Written by TokiDokiP (rabits_chan).The power is shifting from one person to another constantly. The current queen and her most loyal servants have disappeared without a trace. And her substitute dislikes her position of "sheltered princess".So once a village girl steps foot into the castle to deliver bread, the remaining court believes they've found their stand-in queen. But how long will she stay? When will the missing ruler come back?So many questions are left unanswered, and Aya Maruyama is desperate to know the answers...





	1. The Floating World

"...No. Please, don't go."

Hina Hikawa was choking back tears. Impossible. She couldn't have left now. Her sister was leaving her for a little while, and Hina had waved her good-bye as she sailed away and hoped she'd come back soon. Three months had passed, and no word of her, the queen, and the other one. Was Hina the stand-in queen? She obviously had the skill to, and was able to do almost anything. However, she felt her personality wasn't right for this kind of job. She didn't understand  _people._ She and the court that remained needed a ruler that was more befitting of the title; someone who what strong in body, mind, and heart. 

Hina could imagine herself ruling the little island that everyone had lived in. Always pampered, always protected, never allowed to leave her shining prison of "paradise". Real paradise for her, would be exploring unknown worlds and doing fun things with her friends. In her imagination, she couldn't do that.

There were three distinct houses on the little island of Windale, each with a leader predominant. Those were Shirokane, Hanazono, and Minato. Some got along, some didn't. In fact, one of the members of Minato House had a high position with the current ruling house. That house was Shirokane, but their highest officials were missing and assumed out of power. So, being the one with the most connections to the leaders of the Shirokane house and having the necessary skill, Hina had automatically been given ruling position via majority vote. But she didn't like it.

Hopefully, her sister, along with the queen and the other girl that disappeared, would come back, and perhaps the island would be at peace. Presently, it was, but deep inside Hina's heart, only turmoil existed. She could not lead her comrades if she didn't want to lead. So, they need to find someone better. The power is shifting from one person to another constantly. The current queen and her most loyal servants have disappeared without a trace. And her substitute dislikes her position of "sheltered princess".

But, despite all her skill, unbeknownst to Hina, that would change when a simple errand girl would shyly step inside the castle grounds.


	2. Incorrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato has some thoughts about the Royal Knights. About the comrades she’s met, and about what happened before that.
> 
> Then, a knock at the doors of Windsor Palace.

Her skills were yet to be surpassed.

Chisato Shirasagi swung her sword, just barely missing the hilt of the sword belonging to her opponent, Eve Wakamiya. She had improved, it was fairly evident. Although her underclassman has taught her the way of bushido, Chisato preferred the elegant style of European knights, and formatted her swordsmanship to reflect that, creating a power that her teacher could not even comprehend. As Eve struggled to land some sort of hit, she raised her hand to stop practice. “You’ve certainly been practicing,” she said, still breathing heavily. “I have to commend you, Chisato-san!” 

“It’s not so much an improvement per se,” Chisato replied, focus unwavering, even as the match was over. “More like a creation made with trial and error.” 

“But it’s an improvement compared to first day you joined our Royal Knights!” Eve exclaimed, dropping her sword to hug the blonde-haired girl. “I remember the first day we practiced, and you couldn’t even get a grip on your sword! So, incorrect!” “Let’s not talk about that…” Chisato looked away, her face burning.

It had been around five months since she joined the Royal Knights. During that time period, despite being part of the Minato House, she had dutifully served her queen, Rinko Shirokane, and her two trusted advisors Arisa Ichigaya and Sayo Hikawa. The latter was the elder sister of the Royal Knights’ head, Hina Hikawa. The two could not be more different.

Initially, Chisato agreed to become one of the Knights because a girl in her house, Eve, had invited her and asked to teach her about bushido and swordsmanship. As much as Chisato was reluctant to accept, she gave in at the the end. She admired the Knights; truly, they had honor and mastery in doing good for the small island of Windale.

Two months after Chisato joined, the queen and her advisors left Windsor Palace and the island. Why they left is a mystery to all. At the time, Chisato was running herself an errand and found out late. Despite that no one had heard from the three from their leaving to the present day, roughly three or almost four months. Windale was left without a queen, and everyone agreed for Hina to temporarily rule the island, while still being head of the Knights. Quite a burden placed on her, and the blue-haired girl disliked it. Being a knights was more “boppin’”. 

So with a queen that did not care for her duties, the court was thrown into chaos as the rest of the island was unaware. Who would be the ruler now? Who should be? The most the public knew was of Hina’s current position in charge. 

Chisato breathed out a sigh and picked up the hilt of her sword. “Let’s go back. It’s getting late,” she quietly said, extending a hand toward Eve, who took it. “Of course. Good work today, Chisato-san!” 

It was not strange to see a girl a year younger than her mentor her. She was part of the Hanazono House along with her, first; second, Eve had been a Knight for two years now, so technically she was her upperclassman. The only other one that wasn’t experienced was Maya Yamato, who had joined four months prior to Chisato and still did not understand. There apparently used to be Kaoru Seta in the Knights, but she left to co-lead the Hanazono House. Chisato saw her on frequent occasions as they were childhood friends, and she had succeeded Kaoru.

Stepping into the palace grounds, Chisato and Eve could see Hina and Maya semi-passed out on a chair. How unladylike of them; although the day was understandably and impossibly long. Or, if felt like it, but no one was perceiving time correctly. The hazy blur of the horizon was slowly fading to black and blue, and losing focus, Chisato almost passed out from exhaustion-

When there came a knock at the door.

As the grand, silver doors of Windsor Palace opened wide, revealing a landscape of starry skie, Eve and Chisato (and a half-asleep Hina) states in silence at a timid girl with shoulder-length pink hair moved back and forth, the small woven basket she was holding swaying with her. The girl took a step forward, lack of confidence evident, and asked in a small voice, “Is the queen here…?”

“She’s...unavailable at this time,” Chisato replied hesitantly. “If you would like, I can do whatever you need me to do for her.” The girl beamed and handed the basket and opened it to reveal some bread. “It’s for the court! I can’t provide much, but this is enough. Think of it as...a gift!” 

Something was not right. The castle pantry was stocked, everyone was aware. Did this girl give them bread unknowingly or out of kindness? “What might your name be?” Eve said, staring straight at the girl with a smile. “Aya Maruyama,” the girl responded before bowing. “It’s getting late, so I should probably go. It was nice to see you all!” The Royal Knights could only nod as Aya skipped away into the horizon.

* * *

 

_ I always thought that the court would be rude to me,  _ Aya said to herself.  _ But in the end, they’re human, like me. Better yet, those girls in formal attire must be the Royal Knights of Windale. And they’re even around my age!  _

Aya had skipped back to the little area where her house, the Shirokane House, was dominant. She rushed back to her house to see Kasumi Toyama waiting, along with two steaming cups of tea. “Hey, hey!!” Kasumi ran up to Aya and gave her a big hug. Aya herself was prepared for something to happen. “So you delivered your bread?” Kasumi continued. “What was the court like? Sparkling? Heart-pounding?! Tell me all about it!”

* * *

 

What happened to her pride? She could feel her voice wavering with every word, in stark contrast to her determination during her practice match with Eve. What was this fluttery, light feeling in her chest? It was wonderful, but also needed to stop. Chisato tried to keep calm, but all these thoughts filled her mind. Those pink eyes, piercing into her own violet ones-

Not of disdain, but of purity…? Could Aya’s eyes do that to her, give her a feeling she’d never felt before?  _ Incorrect, Chisato!! Stop thinking this, this is so childish and silly! _

_ Yet, such a radiant soul,  _ Chisato thought to herself.  _ She would make a perfect knight. _ That thought led to something else entirely, if everyone agreed.

Aya Maruyama could take Hina’s place. With that sort of heart, she would make a fine queen indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: windsor castle is a real thing?!?!?! what?????  
> go to england fams


	3. Lightly Colored Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Kasumi reel from the events that happened earlier. Words are shared, feeling are hurt. Suddenly, the Knights request they come to the castle...

“I’m not sure I understand, Hina-san.”

Hina daydreamed about the ocean blue as she fidgeted with a paper crane and a pencil, unsuccessfully trying to stack them on top of each other both ways. Meanwhile, Maya stared at her in utter confusion. “Are you saying this girl you met before should be the queen? We barely know her.” Hina pouted and instantly switched to a smile. “But of course! I dunno if she’s strong or whatever, but I wanna serve her as a knight. She’s got a nice personality!” The blue-haired girl jumped up, threw her pencil and paper crane into the air, and twirled around, almost hitting Eve.

“You see, that girl Aya is so nice. We didn’t ask for bread, but she gave it. Plus, her name sounds colorful too,” Hina continued. “And besides, being queen? Bo-ring. Being a knight is so much more boppin’!”

The incomprehension of Hina’s logic was increasing as time went by. Before Hina could spout another enigmatic comment, Chisato stood and bowed. “If you wish, I will go retrieve the girl.” The blonde took her sword and slung it across her waist, left the room and turned a corner as Hina and Eve’s fading “Okay, don’t die!” echoed from the hallway behind. How would she die? Although, it was plausible in a sort of way. The disappearance of the queen had posed many doors to different endings; thank god she had her sword. Although…

The nature of the fleeting feeling she had the night before. Heart rate rising, her face getting hotter. Could it be she was coming down with a fever? It was the beginning of spring, after all, so it wouldn’t be surprising if she did. But on another note, it felt like she was a butterfly. So happy, so free, so freed by this feeling. What remained was what was the feeling? It had never came across her before Aya came to the castle doors. Was this feeling felt near her? The red string of destiny pulling and pulling drew ever closer to Aya and Chisato, although one was aware and the other was not.

* * *

 

“It’s so lonely without Arisa…” “Are you not worried for her safety, though?”

Kasumi rolled around on the ground, tiny specks of dust latching onto her fluffy cotton skirt as her roommate, Aya, watched in concern. “Of course I’m worried,” Kasumi replies blankly. “But it’s been three months. She means so much to me. I can’t let go of that sparkling, heart-pounding feeling!!” Aya sighed and smiled. “For now, let’s just hope she comes back.” Kasumi pouted, rolled over on her side, and layer with the carpet.

 _That beautiful sparkle is gone now,_ Aya thought. _Kasumi always searches for sparkling, heart-pounding things or people; but she doesn’t realize she’s lost it herself? Was Arisa really so important?_ Of course. Aya understood what love and the power of bonds were. But inside, she could only feel pity for Kasumi, even with her empty, listless expression. She did not have any way to give sympathy without saying “Let’s just hope she comes back soon”.

Pity was a horrible feeling, but it was only because fate had given her a connection for her own.

Aya, so plain and running errands for herself and Kasumi almost everyday, was blessed to have given some bread to the queen, if indirectly. The Knights were so cool! Each one of them were so poised and pristine (besides the one that passed out). And the one who spoke to her, the blonde one, executed it so well! Aya wished she could become one of the Knights now, but she had to support herself and Kasumi, and later possibly Arisa. And if she did become part of the Knights and needed a mentor, she’d picked the blonde one, because her first impression was good-

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Coming.” Kasumi stood up from her slump, smiled, and ran to open the door as Aya watched. What could anyone want at this time of day? The clock nearly struck twelve; shouldn’t everyone be sleeping? But no, as Kasumi opened the door, the blonde knight from earlier bowed and stepped in. “If Aya Maruyama is here, we’d like to ask for her at the court, along with anyone she might be staying with.”

Aya’s mouth hung open a little, Kasumi’s a lot. “What?!?” the brown-haired girl shouted. “What did we ever do to y-” “Don’t make assumptions,” the knight told her sternly. “Just come with me. The Knights have been asking for you.” So, under the glow of the silver moonlight, Aya and Kasumi reluctantly followed.

* * *

 

“Whoa, so you _are_ alive!” Eve exclaimed, rushing to give Chisato a hug. “Yeah...thanks.” She brushed off the hug and stepped aside to let Kasumi and Aya walk in. They were probably tired, but shaken awake from the nervousness. The queen was right in front of them, after all, giving them a suspicious glare, and instantly switching to a smile from ear to ear. “So, Maya, how was my ‘suspicious’ face?” the temporary queen asked. “F-Fine, I suppose.” Maya replied, not really sure how to answer that. Hina stood up from her chair and held both of Aya’s hands, a gleam in her eyes.

“So, long story short, we want you to be our queen.” “What?”

“You heard right!” The blue-haired girl grinned. “Unanimous decision has made you the queen that we Knights serve.” Aya stepped back, heavy breathing coming from her mouth and a small stutter. “B-But I’m not sure I can do it! I’m only an average girl, and-” “The heart you possess is far from average,” Chisato interrupted. “Hina here is already aware of her inability to understand people. “Therefore, with that kind and generous soul of your, become the island’s queen. You on the other hand,” she pointed to Kasumi. “Unfortunately, we cannot keep you in the court. You can go home.” The cat-eared girl’s eyes widened in shock. It was not like she’d expected to stay here, but she had hopes, now crushed. “...Understood, miss. I’ll wait for Arisa, I suppose..” Kasumi left, head hung and once-bright expression fading.

“You could’ve worded that better, Chisato-san,” Eve said in disdain. “But, you’re right. We can only keep the queen and soon-to-be, if she agrees.” Everyone looked towards a tearing up Aya, pressured by so many people, and indirectly. She wiped away her tears and stood firm with a smile. “Alright. I’ll do it.” A shared gasp as one by one, the mood lifted within each of the Knights. Chisato stayed calm and walked towards the new queen. “Then that settles it.” She kneeled down on one knee and held Aya’s hands within her own, as everyone followed suit.

“Pleasure to meet you, my lady.”


	4. A Passage for the Future Deceased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk in the night. Shadows rising, secrets weaving. It’s one of the first races of many. One dies, one lives.  
> Who dies, though? When? How? And will it ever happen?

“Speak not of trivial matters, and tell us what happened.”

“A little bird told me that there is a new queen on our island, the one you should be ruling.”

“I have no objections- your sister does a fine job.”

“No, your highness. Hina gave her title to an ordinary girl.”

“What? Well, as long as she does a good job of it then I will not stop her.”

“This isn’t right. Hina should be ruling.”

“Apparently a few nights ago, she wasn’t interested. Quote, ‘Knights are so much more boppin’.’”

“I understand. The Royal Knights are important to her, as she is the head.”

“But she can’t do that! That’s idiotic! Would she really risk the kingdom for her own personal happiness?!”

“Yes...she would. That’s why she gave the title to that girl.”

“What’s that new queen’s name, pray tell?”

“Aya Maruyama.”

“Ah, Ichigaya. She is in your house, is she not?”

“Correct. Kasumi now lives with her.”

“Ah, the ray of sunshine! You know, she keeps talking to me about how nice and sparkling you are.”

“W-What?! Seriously?!”

“Focus on the topic, miss. This Aya Maruyama has just been given the title. She has no previous experience in power. I suggest that another person handle it.”

“We are too far away. At this moment, we cannot switch her position with mine our your sister’s.”

“Why can’t we just force her out of control?”

“That puts the whole island out of balance.”

“It’s not a bad solution, though. If executed correctly, I can win the throne back for you, your highness.”

“Alright, but this will be the fault of the Minato House if it goes wrong.”

“I swear, Hikawa, if you mess up then my house is put at risk. Our new queen is from Hanazono; you know. You’re putting a lot at stake here.”

“It’s only the results that matter. This will be fine.”

 

“We just need an opening.”


	5. Listlessness in a Blank World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has a recollection of thoughts to herself. Meanwhile, Kasumi receives a letter from Arisa, only for it to go the wrong way...

A world of nothing, white and clear, nothing but the clouds around.

A palace she recognized, the same event she witnessed years ago. Children and adults, all together watching as two little girls stood at the front, one with a crown and the other with a sword.

Eve watched in anticipation. Was this her dream? Nevertheless, she stared at the child Rinko, blank expression as the crown upon her head shined. Eve recognized the girl to Rinko’s left as Hina, brightly smiling and stabbing at the marble floor, adults around failing to restrain her. As the silver bells of the hall echoed within, Eve wanted to cry. Hina wouldn’t change, of course. But Rinko had; from naive to a kind, gentle ruler, only to disappear a few years later. What was terrifying was the amount of time that had passed. There were only so many people on this island, and when the time came Death would invite themself onto the ground once called home, and the world would disappear.

Eve, in her dream, watched as the ivory-white walls of the castle changed, a scene she did not recognize, if it even was a scene at all. Standing in front of her was a mirror, but the room was empty. Was it a room? There was absolutely nothing; Eve didn’t know if she was standing on a solid floor or not.

She walked towards the mirror, and gave a silent gasp. Of course, she was still Eve Wakamiya; same face, same eye, same smile. But her hair was down and she was in a dress similar to, if not identical to Aya’s. It was the sort of dress she would wear at a coronation, one that Rinko Shirokane wore at meetings and events. 

_ This was the path I chose, _ Eve thought.  _ If Tae-san hadn’t volunteered to succeed Kanon-san, or I didn’t join the Knights. Perhaps I would’ve gotten the role of head of house. It would’ve been the Wakamiya house instead, but luckily my love for protecting everyone was stronger than protecting select people. _

But, maybe being head of a house wasn’t so bad. She had no experience at all; merely a follower for most of her life. One day, perhaps, she could succeed Hina as leader of the Knights. But it was strange to her to have that idealism; bushido was strict but it was her code. Still standing in her lavender dress, Eve prayed the dream would end. No longer think of things like this in this suddenly achromatic world. It was hard to breathe, even in a false reality where her thoughts ruled.

Speaking of ruling, would Aya have an official coronation? Technically speaking, nobody knew about her being queen besides Kasumi and Knights. Possibly Arisa, despite being far away. It was scary to imagine a coronation for her; everyone expected Hina to rule, after all, she  _ was  _ one of the advisors’ twin sister, not to mention perfect in skill. There was no reason why she shouldn’t be queen. However, the girl herself had decided to give up her position to Aya Maruyama. How would everyone react when they found out about this? Was this the right choice to make? And lastly, was Eve scared of the people, or change?

And Chisato...was a bit tense during all the times Aya was there. As if she was glaring, uncomfortable by her presence. Eve could be totally wrong, but Chisato has been born into acting and did not deal with ordinary people, not to mention she was the strictest person in the court, second to Sayo. Did Chisato not like Aya’s company? It was logical, but she couldn’t hate anyone right off the bat. Plus, Aya seemed so pure, so untainted.

In any case, whoever was the queen, she had to serve with utmost diligence. Although, a foreboding shadow faded her world into a monochrome chessboard, a thought of hers weaving down her spine, sending her chills. Sure, she was loyal to the Knights, but-

What sort of knight— no, what sort of human does everything they’re told without question?

* * *

 

“What? A letter? Co-ming!”

The sparkle in Kasumi’s eyes came back. A letter from whom? Aya? O-Tae? Arisa, perhaps…? As she opened the door to see a girl in the well-known Royal Knights uniform, she took the letter in her own hands. The bespectacled knight could only stand in surprise; who was so eager to have a letter received? Only Kasumi, and these were special circumstances. “Thank you so so so so much!!” The cat-eared girl jumped happily, hugged the knight, and closed the door. Not very polite, but here was the thing.

The address, name; and possibly entire letter was written in Arisa’s handwriting.

Kasumi tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. A rush of excitement flew by her as she read it, but it quickly spun into fear.

 

_ Hi Kasumi. _

_ How are you? If you are reading this letter, you need not worry. I’m perfectly safe, along with Rinko and Sayo. Soon, we will return to Windale. When I come home, I’ll make you your favorite foods. Oh, and if you’d like, I’ll buy some pastries from Saaya’s bakery. We can share it with Rimi and Tae, if she has time.  _

_ I heard about your new queen. Aya isn’t a bad choice, but she’s not the best choice. She’s airheaded and a bit clumsy; I wonder if she can actually rule an entire island? But she’s very in tune with her and the emotions of others, maybe a bit too much. That’s a wonderful quality she has, if used properly.  _

_ But be careful. Hurry, I don’t care if you cut off this part of the letter or just tell them. Sayo, Rinko and I are coming back. Indirectly, the others want Hina to be substitute queen. And when we come back, Rinko will be queen again. As much as I hate it, Aya will be put out of power. Worse comes to worst, she’ll die.  _

_ I really miss you here. Don’t worry, everything will be fine. It’s alright. _

 

Kasumi dropped the letter, tears falling fast down her cheeks. Something was not right. As much as she loved the court, the queen, and Arisa especially, she stared in shock and what was written in ink. Aya dead? Never. It was not plausible, but it was clearly possible, especially with Sayo’s mindset. The only thing stopping her was Hina, who was head of the Knights. But it was still scary to think about; obviously Kasumi had to tell someone. Not anyone at the court, or anyone in another house.

Who would listen, anyway?


End file.
